Decode
by DaughterofAthena15
Summary: Annabeth just moved to NY from CA. She meets Percy and sparks fly instantly. However, there's one problem. She's deaf. How will they get together! There's only one way to find out.. They're still demigods, but Annabeth never went to Camp Half-Blood.
1. She's Bat Shit Crazy

**I'm baaaack. This story may or may not turn out really twisted. I guess we'll see. Thanks for clicking on my story though! Let me know what you think and where you all want it to go! R&R y'all, R&R**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Annabeth POV**

My eyes flutter open and adjust to the light filtering through the window due to the lack of curtains. Note to self, get some damn curtains. I remain in bed and stare at the ceiling, scared that I'll trip over a box or knock one over if I get out of bed. You see, we have just moved here from San Francisco, California and we finally got all of our boxes unloaded yesterday. By the time we got our stuff it was about eleven o'clock at night, so we didn't unpack much.

From the corner of my eye I see my door opening. I look over and see my dad in the doorway. I roll my eyes, sigh, and hop out of bed. As soon as I'm out of bed he leaves, closing the door behind him, giving me privacy to get dressed. I dig through the boxes piled on my floor for the right outfit for my first day of school. A long sleeved cashmere sweater, skinny jeans, and a silver pair of slightly high heeled boots come to be the perfect October outfit. I rush downstairs and grab my backpack attempting to run out the door when my stepmom grabs my arm to stop me.

"Not without breakfast," she signs to me. Oh, did I forget to mention that I'm deaf? Well, now you know.

"I'll be fine," I sign back to her. "I really have to leave."

I run out of the door and make my way towards the elevator of our apartment building. I press the button, calling for the elevator. I stand in the hallway fiddling with my thumbs, nervous about my first day at a school that's not for the deaf. I see the elevator doors open, but more importantly I see who is in the elevator. In the elevator stands a raven-haired boy with sea green eyes. He seems to be about six feet tall. I see the ground floor button is already pushed, so I just lean against the elevator wall and wait for this ride to be over.

I exit the elevator first when it stops and walk off towards the doors of the lobby. Much to my disappointment, the boy from the elevator walks towards me. I then notice the backpack that he had lazily slung over his right shoulder. As we step into the brisk air, I instantly feel chilled. He, however, seems to be immune to this cold. He must be from here, I note mentally. This really isn't ideal weather for someone from California. I sigh and continue to walk.

Goode High is about six blocks from our apartment building, hence the walking. About halfway there, I see his hand wave in front of my eyes. I turn towards him with a questioning look lain upon my face and try to read his lips and see what he says.

"I said are you going to Goode High?"

I nod in response.

"You new here? I haven't seen you around before."

Again, I nod.

"I'm Percy. Nice to meet you," he says extending his arm.

I smile and shake his hand halfheartedly.

"So am I gonna have to guess your name?" he asks, smirking.

I give a look as if to say go ahead. He chuckles and shakes his head. I think he mumbles something, but I'm not sure. We walk in silence, or so I think, the rest of the way to campus. I momentarily pause at the sight of my newly found doom. I know I can go to regular schools because I'm now superb at reading lips, but it's still scary. I can't communicate with anyone because none of them know sign language. I can speak, but I prefer not to. I would probably sound stupid, but I don't know if I do or not. That's the main reason I don't talk, but there's another. Percy keeps walking towards the school, but abruptly stops when he notices I'm not with him. He turns around to find me.

"Are you coming?"

I nod and follow him into the brick building from Hades. He says something that I don't catch since he isn't facing towards me. I give him a questioning look and he repeats: "Do you need to go to the office to get your schedule?"

I smirk and nod as he shows me to the office. I walk into the beige room and saunter up to the desk in the corner with Percy.

"Can I help you?" the lady behind the desk asks... I think.

I nod and give Percy a pleading look, asking him to tell her what we came here for. Luckily, he understands and tells her, though not without giving me a concerned and questioning look.

"She's new and needs her schedule."

"Ah, so you're Annabeth Chase?" the receptionist asks.

I smile shyly and nod. She hands me my papers and points to Percy.

"He can show you around to your classes. And don't worry, your teachers know."

I give her a smile as if to say thank you and Percy and I proceed to leave the main office. He snatches my schedule out of my hands and studies it for a minute.

"It looks like we have all of the same classes this semester, or what's left of it that is," he explains. He continues, "What did she mean by 'your teachers know?'"

I look away quickly and try to avoid eye contact with him. As we're walking in the hustle and bustle of the hallway someone bumps into me, pushing me into Percy, who stops my fall. I look at him thankfully and he seems to understand.

We turn a corner and walk past four doors before stumbling upon room 122. Percy pulls me into the room and walks me up to the teacher. I hand him my schedule to let him know I'm supposed to be here and he looks it over for a second.

"Ah, yes. Annabeth. I've been briefed on you. I'm Mr. Blofis; I'll be your AP English III teacher this semester. Nice to meet you," he says, extending his hand, much like Percy had earlier.

I smile and nod, firmly shaking his hand.

"You can sit in the front row next to Percy. Speaking of which," he starts and reaches in to his pocket, "Here you go, Perce," he says and hands him a cell phone. Percy takes the phone and shows me to our seats. I give him an inquisitive look.

"That's my, uh, stepdad. I must have…" He turns his head so I can't see the rest of what he says.

However, Mr. Blofis shuts the door and commences class. It isn't even until then when I realize that I forgot to put in my hearing aids this morning. How could I be so stupid? My first day at a normal school and I forget the most important thing. I try to snap out of my anger to focus on what the teacher is saying, but he keeps pausing for questions that I can't hear so I get all these random answers to questions that I can only guess were asked. I take the best notes that I can with what I can read from his lips.

After an hour and a half lecture on grammar, people start making their way out of the classroom. I start to pack my things when Mr. Blofis catches my attention. He waves me over to his desk. I cautiously walk to him while Percy waits for me.

"Was class easy for you to follow today?"

I shake my head and point to my ear to let him know that I had left the hearing aids at home.

"Oh, I see. You may want to get with Percy and compare notes then to make sure that you got what you needed. If you have a problem tomorrow too I may have a solution for you," he says. "Percy? You need to get with Annabeth after school to compare notes. She was a little… distracted today. Speak with her to figure out a time and place. Wouldn't want our new student to fail, would we?" he asked winking.

"I guess not…," Percy replies. He muffles something that I don't catch, but I do catch Mr. Blofis's response.

"Percy, look at her when you speak," he commands.

"Um, yes sir," Percy replies.

Percy leads me out of the room and back into the crowded halls. He grabs my arm so I don't get lost, but not in a violent manner. When he does so, I feel a spark and I think he does too as he pulls his hand away momentarily. However, he puts his hand back on me and continues to guide me. I follow him up three staircases and around several corners in order to find the math hall.

We walk into room 407 for our Honors Pre-Calculus class. I hand my schedule to Mr. Valder and he seats me in the front. Luckily since it is math, I don't have to necessarily read his lips for everything he says since most of the explanations can be found within the work and answer. Today, it was all about parabolas and conics. Have I mentioned that I hate them? They're sort of confusing, even to me. I hope Percy took really good notes that I can compare with.

As the bell rings, he calls to me and Percy. "Hey, Perce, help a brotha out and go over the notes with Annabeth. Catch her up with what we've done and shit. I want to know what she's done at her old school."

And, if you've never heard (or seen in my case) a middle aged white man say "help a brotha out," you're missing out on life. It's the funniest shit you'll ever see.

"Okay."

"And if you're lucky, she can save you from failing," he says laughing.

"See you later, Valdermort," finishes Percy and the teacher shoots him a look.

"Don't call me that, Perseus. You shouldn't either, Annabeth, not that you could," I see him mutter with humor.

"What," Percy starts, but I don't see him finish as I turn to leave and stroll out the door. I sit on the floor for a few minutes until Percy comes out from 407. I see his shoes before anything else and when I look up he offers me his hand. I hesitantly take it and he lifts me off the ground, literally. I don't even try to pull myself up with assistance; he just lifts me off the ground. All of a sudden, students around us start rushing in different classes. I look worriedly at Percy, scared of being late for third period.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. We have lunch period right now. It lasts for forty minutes then we high tail it to class."

I nod understandingly.

"Do you wanna eat lunch with me and my friends so you meet some people?"

I shake my head respectively to decline his offer and try to express that I'll be okay.

"Are you sure? Because I know my friends wouldn't mind and I'm sure they'd love to meet you and-," he rushes.

I put my hand on his arm to stop him mid-sentence and once again decline his offer.

"I'll meet you back at this spot at eleven, okay?"

I nod my head and walk in the opposite direction of him. I make my way down a few flights of stairs and find myself at the back-end of the school. I take note of my surroundings. To my right are the football/soccer/lacrosse field, track, and baseball field. To my right is the softball field. The softball field kind of reminds me of my place in this school and with Percy. Close enough to him that if I ever need him he's there, but far enough away that we can't actually communicate. In this school, I am the needle in the haystack.

I sit down on the empty hill, whether or not I'm even allowed back here I don't know, and just listen to nature. I look at my phone and see that it's ten thirty-eight. I set an alarm on my phone to vibrate at ten fifty five. I have about fifteen minutes until I have to meet Percy back in front of Mr. Valder's room. I go into my backpack and pull out my book, _Thirteen Reasons Why_ by Jay Asher. I started it yesterday and I only have about twenty pages left. I know that sounds pathetic, but it's really not. I promise.

I have one page left to go when my phone starts to vibrate. I figure finishing the last page won't do any harm, so I finish the book. I close the book and place it neatly back in my backpack. Standing up, I try to remember how to get back to the math room. I enter the side of building B and walk up the flight of stairs to look for 407. When I get there Percy is already waiting for me. I give him a look to say I'm sorry and he nods his head in understanding. Suddenly, students poured in from the stairwell and barreled down the hallway. I look to Percy and follow his lead down the hall. After the breezeway, we hang a right, walk down two flights of stairs, and then enter room 607. I was actually a tad surprised that Percy was taking an Honors Law & Justice class. I know I've only known him for a few hours, but he just didn't seem to be like that kind of person. He seemed more like someone who would take Marine Ecology…

Upon entering the classroom, there was only one other person in the room. At first I think it is a student, but when Percy walks up to her and says something motioning towards me I can do nothing but assume that she was the teacher. In all honesty she does not look like a teacher, not in a bad way though. She just looks really young. She looks to be about twenty-five years old and has long chestnut brown hair, a long orange dress, and a nose ring. I proceed to join her and Percy. I manage to catch the tail end of their conversation.

"…she can sit next you. Your partner dropped the class," Miss Brown tells him.

He smiles, turns, and walks towards a set of desks in the middle of the class. I walk over to the desk adjacent to his and set my bag down, sending him a quick, small smile. I glance at my watch noting that I still had a few minutes until class starts. I casually saunter back out into the hall, leaving a bewildered Percy behind. We are only to third period and I am already tired of today. I walk into the bathroom to splash cold water on face when I was greeted with a redheaded bitch. She stood at about 5'7 compared to my 5'9, so I had some height on her. She spoke and I just barely catch what she was saying.

"So you're the new girl that's spending every waking second of the day with Percy," she questions, though it came out as more of a statement.

I shrug and nod since I don't really know how to appropriately respond.

"Stay. Away. From. Him," she warns and slams my head into the wall. I feel the blood trickle down my head. After she sashays out of the bathroom, I look into the mirror. There's a giant gash on the side of my head, just under my hairline. Unfortunately, it's in a place that somebody might be able to see. Even worse, it's the side that will be facing Percy during class. I clean it up as best as I can and cover it with my hair. I walk back to class and see that it's almost filled. I take my seat and wait for class to commence.

The first thing we do is take a shit load of notes. Luckily, Miss Brown gives us guided notes so we don't have to write down every word. A while into class and note taking, my hair fell completely in my face so I naturally sweep my hair behind my ear. Thanks to my stupidity, I forgot all about my brand new wound. And, to add to my bad luck, it just happens to be when Percy decides to look over at me. The only good thing that comes from this unfortunate mishap is that Percy finds a way to break our communication barrier. He does the smartest thing he's probably ever done in his life and writes what he wants to say to me.

**Who did that to you, **he writes.

**_I don't know. Redhead, 5'7, bitch._**

**Rachel. **He shakes his head with shame and writes back, **what did she say to you?**

**_Why does it matter? It's not like it's any of your business,_**I retort.

**It matters because she is my ex-girlfriend and she's bat-shit crazy.**

I stifle a laugh and I'm not sure if it's because I can't imagine him dating someone like that or if it's because he used the term "bat-shit crazy." I write back, **_that's the most accurate way that could ever be phrased, Percy. So eloquent._**

**What can I say? I'm blessed with that talent.**

**_So I see. What's up with that Rachel girl? What the fuck is her problem?_**

**I don't really know exactly. The only thing I can think of is that she's jealous of you for spending a bunch of time with me.**

**_Wow, narcissistic much?_**

**Am I right?**

**_Maybe._**

**Knew it. So if that's what the cut on your head is from, then what is on your neck?**

Running my hand over my neck, I realize what he's talking about. It's been so long since the incident occurred that I had completely forgotten about it. **_Nothing, _**I so smartly reply.

**But there's two – **he starts, but I yank the paper from him.

**_I said it's nothing._**

**So, can I ask you something?**

**_Sure…?_**

**Do you talk? Like, outside of writing apparently.**

I don't respond to his question at all, partly because I don't want to answer him and also because we had already missed over ten slides of notes. I quickly glance at Percy before returning my attention to Miss Brown and see a questioning look on his face. I push it to the back of my mind and focus on the remaining five minutes of class. When everybody else starts to pack up, I take that as my cue to pack my backpack and stand up as well. As people start to exit the room, I start to walk. However, I did it very slowly as for Percy to catch up with me and show me to class. He comes fake jogging towards me and I laugh at his antics.

As we approach our AP Journalism class, someone deliberately steps in our way and I instantly recognized who it was. The bitch from the bathroom. Rachel. I instantly look away so I don't have to see what she is saying. I look at my watch for, like, two seconds and out of the corner of my eye I see Rachel move her arm in a backwards motion to hit Percy. Just has she brings her arm down to hit him I step in front of him. I take the punch right to the jaw and glare at her. Percy looks at me like I'm crazy and belong in the loony bin for stepping in front of him.

"What the fuck?!" I see Rachel say.

I can see the anger growing in her green, psychopathic eyes as she goes to hit me again. However, I grab her arm as it swings towards me and bend it behind her back. As I'm standing behind her, I kick the back of her knee, sending her down to the ground. That's when I notice that a small crowd has gathered around watching us fight, though I wouldn't exactly call it a fight. I grab Percy and walk through the crowd to class. He reluctantly leads me into our next classroom.

I enter the room and notice a remarkably young, beautiful woman who has brown hair, with a white streak near the front. I wouldn't have known that she is the teacher had she not been wearing her I.D. badge. She smiles as I walk up to her and hand her my schedule. She points to a seat in the back corner of the room that I'm assuming is generally empty for the class. That's also when I happen to notice that Percy sits on the other side of the room. I'm going to hate this class. _Wait a minute,_ I think to myself, _why are you saying that? You literally just met him this morning._ I shake the thoughts out of my head and try to pay attention to class and Miss Fuhrman, but it doesn't work out like I intended it to. I find myself thinking about Percy for almost the entire period. I don't even realize that I had spent that long thinking of him until the kid in front of me passes me a half sheet of paper explaining a group project. I internally sigh and start to pack up my things like the rest of the class.

As I make my way towards the door with the rest of the crowd, a hand grabs onto my shoulder. I naturally remove it my twisting it and facing the person. I turn around to find Percy standing behind me. I quickly release his arm and look at him warningly. He holds his hands up in surrender and we continue to walk towards the front of the school. Embracing the cool weather, we exit the building and embark on our journey back to our apartments. It's a nice walk there, but one thing is oddly suspicious. Percy doesn't even attempt to talk to me as far as I know. We make it all the way into the apartment building until he even waves his hand in front of me to get my attention.

"What floor do you go to?" he asks, assuming that I'm taking the elevator with him.

I shake my head and point towards the stairs. It's not that I don't want to go with him because I don't like him; it's quite the opposite in fact. I want to take the stairs alone so I can sort out how I feel about him. I've only known him for a day and I'm not sure how I feel about him. I wave goodbye to him and we part ways. Before I get the door to the stairs open, a hand is put on my shoulder and I instinctually twist it. The assailant is, of course, Percy. I send him a look of apology and he accepts it.

"Do you wanna be my partner? For the Journalism project, I mean."

I shrug to say sure and turn around to leave when he tries to stop me yet again. I turn around and roll my eyes at him.

"Paul said that I need to get with you to make sure you got the notes. How am I –" he starts, but I quickly finish by taking part of a piece of paper and putting my phone number on it.

**Annabeth Chase**

**415-254-6862**

**TEXT ONLY**

I shove the paper at him and start my ascent to the fifth floor and ponder about the days' events. I know I like Percy. That's a given. I know that I can easily read his lips and expressions. On the contrary, I can't talk to him. Oh and there's always the fact that I've only known him for a day, not even. Though, I feel like I've known him for a lifetime. I open my door in a frustrated manner and sigh as I close it. I make my way towards my room and stare at what a mess the entire apartment is. I walk into my room and realize it's even worse than the rest of the apartment. _Fuck it,_ I think to myself, _I can put that stuff away another time. _I flop down onto my bed and start to think about Percy. The rest of the week is gonna suck if I don't get him out of my head. As if on cue, my phone buzzes.

NEW TEXT FROM UNKNOWN.

I open it.

**Hey, Annabeth. It's Percy. When do you wanna compare notes?**

**_Ugh I totally forgot about that._**

**Really? We just talked about it not even half an hour ago.**

**_Well sorrrryyy if I have more important things in my life than English class._**

**Welcome to the world of Percy + math.**

**_But math is so easy._**

**Speak for yourself.**

**_I usually always do. So I have a question about that Valder guy._**

**Shoot.**

**_Does he always swear a lot?_**

**Pretty much, yeah. But that's what makes him such a good teacher.**

We banter back and forth for over an hour like we've been friends for years. I tell him that I have to go and I anxiously wait for his reply.

**All right. Ya know, in the time we just spent talking, we could've gone over the notes?**

**_Probably. Just send me a picture of your notes and I'll make sure I got everything down. Thanks, but now I really have to go. In the time that I've spent conversing with you, I should have been doing my homework, so now I have to go do that. Goodbye._**

He sends me the picture and says his goodbye. Now I'm more confused about my feelings for him than before. Ugh.


	2. Nico's Bigger

**Holy shit, y'all. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this story, but my college classes are literally murdering me day and night. The only time I have to write anymore is during lunch. Hopefully you guys don't hate me too much. Thanks for the reviews the fabulous three of you left me, they mean a lot! To all others, as well as those three, PLEASE review my story. I love reviews of all kinds: nice ones, not so nice ones, flames. I accept them all. Just let me know what you think, what I can improve on, and any ideas you think would go well with the story! Oh, and I think I butchered this chapter completely, but I'll let you decide for yourselves. And don't let that last sentence chase you away from my story, please still read!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Percy POV**

Ten days. Ten long, agonizing, frustrating, fucking days. That's how long Annabeth has been avoiding me. You'd think that it's impossible since we have every class together and live in the same building, but no; she has found a way. I try to talk to her, but it's like she doesn't hear me when I speak. I've tried to text her and she never responds. I even tried to write with her during class since that seemed to work so well the first day and she ignored it.

_Percy, _my brain tells me, _you just met this girl. Why are you trying so hard to be her friend? Why are you worrying about it so much?_

_Because he loves her. Or at least cares for her. She's new, has no friends, and he's never even seen her talk to anyone,_ my heart argues on my behalf.

I shake the thoughts out of my head.

"Percy, time for dinner! Get your ass out here," my mom yells from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I respond.

Dinner gets me out of doing my homework, so I don't mind having a family dinner every night. I go out to the table to see that Mom had prepared the best dinner ever: homemade fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans. I take my place at the table and embrace the awkward, somewhat uncomfortable silence.

"So," Paul breaks the silence, "how is Annabeth doing in her classes?"

"I really don't know, Paul," I admit.

"But-."

"I know. She manages to avoid me though."

"What did you do to her?" my mom asks, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Nothing! She just won't acknowledge me, my presence. I don't know what happened. She won't talk to me anymore though."

Paul gives me an uneasy look like he knows something I don't. He exchanges a look with my mom and that really cues me in. I look at him questioningly and he rapidly looks away which really just pisses me off.

"What do you know? What aren't you telling me?" I pester.

"Some things you should find out from the source for yourself," Paul says.

"Well, I can't do that if she doesn't want anything to do with me, can I? The only thing we've done since she stopped communicating with me is work on the Journalism project and even then we don't say anything to each other."

"Well, don't give up on her, Percy. You're the only one she's got."

"Um, okay?" I say, confused.

"Try to get through to her, sweetie," my mom encourages.

After dinner and very awkward and uncomfortable conversations about Annabeth, I return to my fortress of solitude and take my mom's advice. I find my cell phone and text Annabeth, praying to the gods for a response.

**Hey, Annabeth. Is something wrong?** I text her and then wait for what seems like forever.

**_Nope,_** she replies after five minutes.

**Then what's been up with you? You've been avoiding me and we have every class together.**

**_Nothing's been "up," Percy. I had nothing to say to you, so I didn't. It's quite unbelievably simply, really. _**

**We live in the same building, Anna. You've literally been avoiding me. What's wrong?**

**_Call me Anna one more time and I'll cut your balls off, cook them, and feed them to stray animals._**

**That sounds painfully creative. But seriously, answer the fucking question.**

**_Ever heard of this thing called a personal life and personal space?_**

**Uh, yeah**

**_Well there's your answer._**

**And apparently your answer is shutting out anyone who's willing to help you, I take it?**

**_You've known me for like a week. What reason would you possibly have to help me?_**

**Um, well, I don't know. Who else is gonna help you if it's not me?**

**_I don't need your fucking help, _**she insists, **_I don't need anyone's help. I'm perfectly fine on my own, Percy._**

**Everyone needs help.**

**_Not me._**

**You don't need help or you don't want it?**

Well, let's just say that I don't hear back from Annabeth for the rest of the night. I didn't mean to upset her, I was just trying to help her. I fall asleep thinking about how I'm gonna get her to trust me, open up to me.

On the way down to the lobby, the elevator makes an unexpected stop – well unexpected to me anyways. I look up to see it stopped on the fourth floor. The elevator doors open to reveal an impatient Annabeth. She enters looking down at the floor and doesn't look up until I wave my hand in front of her face.

"Annabeth!" I shout to her.

She doesn't respond so I grab onto her shoulders and begin to shake her. I manage to shake her out of whatever stupor she was in. She looks up and I swear, for a split second, I see fear, loneliness, and desperation in her stormy grey eyes, intriguing me further in the mystery that is called Annabeth.

She exits the elevator and I follow close behind, knowing something is definitely wrong. I place my hand on her shoulder and my suspicions are confirmed when she doesn't attempt to hurt, maim, or kill me. She sighs as she turns around and her cloudy orbs meet my see green ones.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" I ask, my worry starting to spill over into my tone.

She stares at me. No, not at me. Through me. It's like she's literally starting right through me as if I'm just a window. She turns back around and walks away, not even acknowledging the question at hand.

I follow her to school and as I place my hand on her shoulder again, she looks at me and looks as defeated as the French without American aid. For the first time in ten days, I feel like she is looking at me instead of transparently through me. She motions me on to follow her and I essentially have her trapped. She has to tell me at some point today. Maybe I'll try and speak with her at lunch.

Lunch comes oh too soon. Before I know it, Annabeth is strutting away in the opposite direction, going to wherever it is she spends lunch period. I find myself turning around to go my way, losing the balls to talk to her. Gods, she makes me so nervous for some reason unbeknownst to me. Right as I turn around, though, I bump into my gothic friend wearing her famous Death to Barbie t-shirt. Her midnight black hair, which was normally generally tame, was streaked with blue and spiked today because, ya know, fuck Friday.

"Thalia! You just scared the shit out of me! Where are you going?" I ask.

"Wherever the Hades I wanna go, Jackson."

I stare at her and she just stares right back at me with intimidating electric blue eyes that could scare a shark.

"Well, what direction are you going for now?" I break the silence. She points in the direction Annabeth is walking. "Perfect," I tell her, "I need you to do me a favour."

"Oh good gods. Can I just say no now?"

"Uh, no. I need you to follow her and try to talk to her or get her to talk or something. She's been for, like, two weeks and still won't talk to me. Or anybody come to think of it," I explain, pointing to Annabeth.

"So thaaaaat's the Annabeth girl you talk about so much?"

"Um, well," I try, but finally admit my defeat, "yeah."

"Hmmm… I'll try my best."

"Thanks, Thals!" I say and hug her, but she punches me in the gut. "Yeah, you two will be great friends."

* * *

**Thalia POV**

Truth be told, I was just gonna skip the remainder of today's classes, but no. Percy just has to send me on this stupid mission to attempt to befriend and talk to this fuckin Annabeth chick. I find her at the back of campus, near the sports fields. Instead of trying the cliché approach and just shouting to her, I go the subtle route and just sit down next to her. She looks over at me with cloudy eyes.

"Hi," I greet her. No response. "I'm Thalia." She reaches out to shake my hand then buries her head back into her writing.

And, I don't me to sound crude, not that I care anyway, but her writings are… not stereotypical of a skinny, gorgeous, blonde braniac chick. Her writings are something that I, and maybe even Nico, would get a kick out of reading. Then it hit me. She doesn't and/or won't talk, but she'll clearly write. I get out a piece of paper and try to start a conversation with her… Again.

_Hi, I'm Thalia,_ I scribe. I place the paper on top of hers and she practically jumps out of her skin.

**_What do you want?_**

_Wow, nice to meet you too._

**_What do you want? Why are you here bothering me? I don't know you._**

_A fellow student can't try to befriend another?_

**_Not if the other knows you have ulterior motives for it. So which asshole sent you to me? Oh please tell me it was the whore Rachel. I need a good reason to really sucker punch the shit out of that bitch._**

_I don't know what you're talking about,_ I lie.

She stares at me and I stare straight back at her.

**_You're not as intimidating as you think you are, you know. Just tell me what you're doing here trying to talk to me._**

I stare at her in sort of a combination of shock and disbelief. Everybody found me intimidating. Even my own boyfriend thinks I'm somewhat scary. She raises an eyebrow and laughs to herself. Percy is right about her. Something's definitely up with her and now even I'm curious.

_All right, fine. Percy sent me to find you and try to get you to talk,_ I confess.

**_He doesn't have the balls to confront me himself and yet he expects me to talk to him?_**

_I don't understand either; I'm just doing him a favour. He owes me now._

I smile at her and she gives me an approving, accepting look.

**_I like you,_** she writes.

_So will you talk to me? Like, really and truly talk to me?_

**_No._**

_Please?_

**_No!_**

_Annabeth! Just talk to me. Out loud. He is not gonna stop pestering me or you until you say something to one of us._

**_Thalia, I'm not gonna say anything._**

_Pleeeeeease? Why not?_ I start to poke her and annoy her.

"Because I can't hear myself or you for that matter!" she explodes and moves her hands in a way to create weird symbols. Her eyes widen like she can't believe what she'd just done or said. Her voice had some sort of odd accent that I couldn't place. With her words still ringing in my ears, I start to piece it together. Then it hit me like getting cross checked by Tim Gleason.

"Oh my gods," I gasp, "you're deaf."

"Please don't tell anybody. Not Percy, not your boyfriend, nobody. Nobody can know," she says while signing.

"I promise. I swear on the River Styx. This is something you should tell him for yourself anyways."

She goes back to the paper to write down, **_Thank you. I don't think I'm going to tell him soon. We really aren't great friends._**

_Can you read lips well?_

**_Nooo. I'm deaf and came to a non-deaf school because I wanted to have a little fun. Yes, I can read lips well._**

_Wow, sassy much? May I talk instead of write? If you're okay with it, I mean._

**_Go for it._**

"Thank you. So why aren't you and Percy good friends? You have every class together; live in the same building, Hades you even have to work on an AP Journalism project with him!"

**_Because…Because I don't know how I feel about him. I don't know if I like him as a friend or more than that._**

"Ohhh. I get you. You know, it was like that for me and Nico for a while. He and I worked it out and now we're a thing."

**_He and I have only known each other for, like, ten days though. You and Nico probably knew each other for longer than that._**

"Yeah, you're right. We knew each other for about maybe a month, if that," I confess to her.

**_I would have to tell him about my being deaf before anything could happen, but I'm not comfortable enough with him. How do I know that I can trust him, especially with something like this?_**

"Annabeth, even I trust him. And I know you don't know me that well or at all really, but that's saying a lot. I trusted him from day one and I think within a week he knew almost everything about me."

"He's already curious about too many things that aren't his business to know," she gives up writing, "and the one thing he HAS to know in order for anything to work out, I don't want to tell him."

"There's more to the Annabeth mystery than the whole hearing thing?" I ask, more interested.

"Yeah. There's a shit load more."

"Now, my final question is: why do you and are you trusting me with this information while not knowing me at all yet you won't trust Percy whom you've known for roughly two weeks?"

She opens her mouth to answer, but closes it like a fish immediately as if carefully contemplating the words she chooses next.

"I just have a harder time trusting guys. And in my defense, he hasn't shared anything with me besides the fact that he used to date that Rachel bitch, so I have no reason to trust him with anything at all either."

Right as I go to say something, the bell rings.

"Come on, wouldn't want you to be late for class, would we?" I sigh.

She doesn't answer. She just gathers her things and struts away without even muttering a goodbye of any sorts. Then again, she just gave away her biggest secret to a total stranger all because I said Percy sent me. I had to tell him what went down, but without saying that Annabeth is deaf. I did promise her after all and Thalia Grace does not break a promise. EVER.

At around six, after I feed Jason and myself, I attempt to call Percy. I dial his number and impatiently wait for him to pick up.

"What's up, Thals?" I'm greeted by Percy.

"Well, I did what you asked me to."

"Huh?"

"With Annabeth?" I remind him.

"Oh my gods! You got her to legitimately talk and everything?" he gushes.

"Yes, sir."

"Well why won't she talk to me? Or even try to connect with me in any way, shape, or form?"

"Well, uh, it's personal problems, Perce. But I can tell you she's not pissed at you or anything like that."

"Anything else you care to share?"

"She doesn't trust you, Percy," I spill.

"What? Why not?"

"You haven't given her a reason to really. You should show her that you trust her first. That may warm her up to you, but I don't know. It's a start at least!"

"Is that all?" he asks sarcastically and annoyed.

"She doesn't trust men as far as she could throw an elephant."

"You done now?"

"Well, yeah. Everything else that was said she needs to tell you for herself. These aren't things that you should find out second hand. Plus I swore on the River Styx that I wouldn't tell anybody, especially you."

"Gahhhhhhh," he groans. "Is she at least gonna cooperate with me if I talk to her?"

"I think so. Just don't ask her too much about herself. There's more to her story than even she'd like there to be and apparently you've already gotten curious about something she's not too thrilled about."

"All right… So what do I do?"

"I don't know. Hang out with her this weekend or something. Tell her a secret or something."

"Right. Hang out. What if she says no?"

"Gods, you're such a girl sometimes, Jackson."

"You don't know what it's like."

"What to be nervous around the person you love? You think I don't know what that's like!?" I explode at Percy. Of course Nico decides to walk in at the precise moment I say that. He gives me a look and I tell him shut up and sit down somewhere.

"All right, fine. But you don't know what it's like to be expected to make the first move."

"Well, you've done it before, Perce. What's the problem now?"

"I've never felt this strongly for a girl, let alone one I just met."

"Grow some balls, would ya? Nico has more balls than you." Nico then shoots me a weird look that I choose to ignore.

"I doubt his cajones are bigger than mine. I got some serious balls up in here, Thals," he laughs.

"Okay, (a) that's not where they should be and (b) I dunno. I mean, I've seen both you and Nico naked. He's bigger."

"He's in the room with you right now, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"You're just tryna get laid now, aren't you?"

"Don't kill it, Perce."

"As long as there won't be any little Thalias or little Nicos running around in nine months, you guys can fuck your ice cold hearts out all you want."

He hangs up immediately after saying that and I stare at my phone dumbfound in disbelief for a moment before Nico snaps me out of it. Snaking his arms around my waist, he proceeds to trail kisses up and down my neck.

"What was that all about?" he whispers into my neck.

"Percy and his girl problems. So, the usual."

"Oh, this is gonna be good," he chimes excitedly, "who is it this time?"

"The new girl, Annabeth."

"From my AP Journalism class?"

"Well, gee, do you have it with Percy?" I ask him condescendingly.

"Yeah," he answers, not picking up on my tone.

"Then yes."

"Well, what's the problem?"

"She's been avoiding him lately."

"How can she do that? They're working on the group project together in Journalism."

"I know he was just saying that and – wait. Group project, right?"

"Yeah?"

I pull away from his grasp, forcibly removing his arms from my waist. I spin around to face him and cross my arms.

"And who are you working with?" I pout.

"Chill out! I'm working with Drew."

"Chill out? How can you tell me to chill out and then tell me you're working with that slut!" I shout at him.

"Thalia, calm down!" he yells back.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, NICO DI ANGELO!" I scream and thunder sounds. That causes Jason to come running into my room, his bright blue eyes vivid and full of panic. His eyes find their way to the situation at hand and his eyes grown stern.

"Nico, I think it's time for you to leave," he says walking towards us.

"It's no big deal, Jason," Nico explains.

"Well, what happened?" Jason asks.

"Nothing. I literally told her I'm working with Drew on a project and then this happened."

"Thals, it's really not that big of a deal-," he starts defending Nico.

"Don't you go defending him!" I yell at my kid brother.

"Oh, come on! Not even Jason thinks it's that big of a deal!"

"Then maybe you should date him!" I shout and lightning shoots towards them.

"What would Dad think of you using your abilities like this?" asks Jason.

"Oh like Zeus cares?"

"How about Mom?"

"No, Jason!" Nico starts, but my vision turns red.

"You think I give a fuck what that ratchet, drunk whore has to say about anything? Not in this lifetime! It's not like you would care either. There's a reason we're not living with her, Jason," I say as I shoot lightning towards him, something he retaliates. He and I quickly become a whirlwind of thunder and lightning, making me thankful for the mist since only gods know what our mortal neighbours are seeing. After a while, we're both pretty beat up as we've taken our fair share of hits when someone, that someone of course being Nico, intervenes.

"Jason, get out of here," he commands.

"Why, you'd get killed before I would. I recommend you get out of here."

"Because, where this is where your end is, she has just begun. I can calm her down. I know I started this, but I can end this without anybody getting hurt."

Without further argument, my little brother leaves us be. I turn to Nico, my personal storm getting worse. Nico walks cautiously towards me and me being the nice person that I am, let him closer and closer.

"Thalia," he says cupping my face with his hands, "you have nothing to worry about. You know that. Why are you getting so worked up about it? I've worked with Silena, what's the difference in me working with Drew?"

"The difference is Drew is a whore. The difference is I actually feel sorry for Aphrodite for having such a demon child. The difference is I knew Silena would never do anything like what Drew would do and is capable of doing. And you've seen her. Compare that to me, and I'm nothing. Granted I could kill her with my pinky, but-,"

"But that's part of the reason you're so much better than her. I'd rather have the most badass, punk rock, slightly emo girl over one of those frilly, pansy-ass, Aphrodite girls any day of the year."

"She's a daughter of Aphrodite. She could just use some love potion piece of shit on you and you'll be gone before I know it," I sigh, my storm of anger starting to pass.

"Thalia, not even the strongest love potion could make me forget how much I love you."

"What did you just say?" my head snaps up, my eyes lighting up.

"I said I love you, Thals."

I stand there in shock for a second. Neither of us had dropped the L word yet and I almost thought neither of us would since to my belief, there was a mutual understanding of that.

"I love you too, Nico."

He picks me up to kiss me and I kiss him back without hesitation. That's when my cloud finally dissipates completely. It gets hot and heavy pretty rapidly and while gasping for air while making out I managed, "I'm sorry for reacting like that."

"It's all right," he says before we start making out again. He moves us onto my bed and places me down gently while getting on top of me. And here I thought I wasn't gonna get laid today.


End file.
